


Monochrome Memories

by Ab_Memoria



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Memory Loss, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ab_Memoria/pseuds/Ab_Memoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew that Jak and Daxter wouldn't have made it without the help of one little mechanic “girl”. What if Keira was injured during her landing and couldn't remember them? How will she survive without her memories and do her part in Jak's legacy. What would happen in this time line as she struggles to survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monochrome Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I have been trying to do a story now for the past decade, and I finally built up the courage to do so, I can be found on Tumblr, I am Ab-memoria and if you would like to message me, please never hesitate to.
> 
> Now before we begin, I am not the best writer and will make mistakes, so please bare-with me. I plan on doing a bit of world building and keeping key points of the story. Remember this is an AU, so it will be about Keira and her struggles as opposed to Jak, he however will have key mentioning about his place in the world and how she views him. With regards to the first game. So Jak /Keira will be a thing here and if you don't like it, well there is a back space button and you can leave. So here we go, I hope this turns out ok. Everyone in the chapter will have a pov of sorts Jak and Daxter will not unless specified

Chapter One.

Cohesive.

Sandover.

Overlooking the makeshift ramp she, Jak and Daxter built floated the newly pieced together Rift Gate. It sparkled above the rickety ramp as Keira stared at it in awe of what she and the others made after the battle with the dark eco twins, Gol and Maia Acheron. After everything was said and done Jak had used all the power cells he had found and collected on his journey from the quaint sea village to the top of Gol's Citadel and opened a mysterious Precursor door that they had noticed after the fight was finished. Looking towards the village she couldn't hold her excitement as she saw the boys make their way towards her father's hut. Today would be unforgettable. Until then she would compose herself as best as she could.

 

Waving the boys over from her hut she tried her best to be mature around her crush, the hero of the village, Jak. Quickly trying to catch his attention she started explaining how the rift rider and the rift gate more or less worked. Needless to say it was totally lost on the pair. Jak had always been the brawn, herself the brain, and Daxter the heart. Three sides to their strange friendship even if it had gotten awkward after their failed kiss above the silo at the Citadel. Daxter never stopped talking about it, much to their displeasure. Leading the boys away from the bridge she ascended up the mounds of dirt that made up her "stairs".

 

Hoping to salvage what was left of her dignity she made her way to the panel of the rift rider, not noticing Jak was following her. As the girl entered left hand side of the rider she noticed Jak as he tried to sit by her. Her heart nearly leapt from her chest as Jak began to close the gap between them and at that moment, Daxter decided he was going to sit next to her. Much to her annoyance as it had distracted her from her self-appointed task. And Jak.

 

To her delight Jak seemed to express frustration at Daxter for placing himself between them. Perhaps after today she would ask him to go the beach together? She hoped they could have spent more time together before today, but with moving and putting things together it left no bonding time for the two. That and Daxter would most likely try to follow the pair.

 

Turning her attention away from the two her eyes lingered on the "Time Map". She began her examination of the strange relic, when all off a sudden it was cut short once again by her father started yelling at Daxter. Letting out a small sigh she decided to give up her examination, she lazily leaned over the relic and moved her ears towards her elderly father and listened closely to his ranting. Something about the ancient Gods known only as the Precursors. After hearing him rant about the dangers of touching such technology, she let her mind wonder.

 

Keira knew much of their world was littered with strange pieces of technology used by the great beings. However only those like Jak could use it due to a special skilled called channeling, but to channel Eco was seen as a curse brought on by the gods themselves. Not many knew how the channeler became or cared to find out, but it had been said that a small army could be felled by what was considered to be "The one-man army." Those in high positions of power made laws to prevent such people from being able to join most armies around the world. Children who showed these traits at early ages were abandoned or killed so that the families would not be shamed. She stopped herself from shuddering.

 

Those who survived were shunned and driven off from their villages. Eco was only ever used for practical reasons like lighting homes and healing the sick, using it was a weapon was considered a crime. Most of the residents of Sandover knew of Jak's powers what they didn't know how powerful he was and Jak had done well to cover his skills until the Gol incident. The villages in the other towns were grateful towards the pair, but old prejudices still hindered Jak and the four Sages who took the time and risks to study the mysterious energy. She hoped one day he could be free from such hate. From what she gathered, channelers would often have to go off to different regions of the world and try to make a new lives for themselves. Fortunately for Jak many in the village actually cared about him and not the power he could wield. Jak wasn't a bad kid and was could often be seen helping the locals out with chores.

 

However old wives tales circulated from village to village, and with only those legends to go by she could see that Jak would have been killed if the residents hadn't taken him into their small village. Pausing her thoughts she stole a glance at Jak and resumed her musing. Come to think of it, none of the people living in the village knew where Jak came from. All she knew was that she had been adopted by Samos at the age of 3 after her mother died in her sleep from an illness. Jak however was an enigma, wrapped in a sea of mystery that she knew would never be unraveled. His vocal hindrance made it impossible for him to speak to others and divulge his secrets.

 

With continued visits from the other sages the rest of the villagers discovered that Jak's skill could be considered abnormal given his age, but she would have never imagined that her friend was considered one of the greatest channelers in the world. The other sages were just as impressed with him if not still fearful. Often over hearing the sages speak together and from what she could gather from their conversations, Jak was considered a special type of channeler, his genetics allowed him to use the different types of eco that littered the world. Unlike many who could only use one or two, Jak was capable of using all eco, besides dark eco as it was considered by many as evil and volatile. And not to mention that it tended to corrupt everything it touched.

 

The four base Ecos were green, yellow, red, and blue. Each held special properties that could be used by a channeler or someone skilled enough, green was a healant and only those like her father could use it for more that just medicinal purposes. Yellow could be used to shoot down enemies and so the yellow sage used a "boomstick" as a conduit make for a strange primitive gun. Red was an enhancer leading ancient armies of these once plentiful being to use it to increase their mighty strength, the red sage made powerful gloves that could channel it into his body if he ever needed it and with blue eco one could become faster , or a natural conduit and activate once dormant devices left behind by the Precursors, the blue sage had also used it to try to levitate things and had even created variant machines to use the eco on.

 

Her mind drifted back to the precursors, many scholars wrote of different contraptions the deities built, always with a warning of potential danger, Keira was never one to listen to stories, but she liked learning none the less so she would read her father's old books to keep herself entertained. She had discovered the names of the things she had been building by reading an old script in the blue sages lab after he had given her permission to enter it. Many of the stories told of traveling to unknown worlds and with their advanced technology the Precursors gave life to the planet, only for them to vanish forever.

 

Pulling herself out of her memories it dawned on her that she should probably put her two cents in before Samos ranted their ears off. She opened her mouth without really thinking and chimed in. "Or great good, if you know how to use it." Satisfied that her father would give up his lecture she leaned her shoulders towards Jak and smiled at him when her father's voice rang out again. Forcing them to focus their attention back to him.

 

Samos looked towards the three friends in agony as the events began to unfold, he could remember glimpses of what was to come and they seemed to point to these artifacts. His eyes lingered on Jak as he mentally prepared himself for what was to come. Try as he might he felt his tone turned sour with remorse. "I've had experience with such things, I know you can make it work." Samos gently patted Jak's back, he knew in his heart that Jak would be better off here, living a peaceful life in the village, but with the future hanging in the balance he made his way inside the rift rider, hoping Jak, Daxter, and his precious daughter, Keira would forgive him.

 

With all four seated, Jak examined the Heart of Mar gem, hesitating only for a moment as he pressed it. The rift rider roared into life as it was finally operational. On the panel of the rider the time map opened and began showing a series of preset coordinates. Keira had a hard time keeping up with it, and as quickly as it opened it snapped shut with such a speed it startled the girl.

 

Suddenly the four rods behind the rift shot beams of energy towards the rift ring. The blast caused the Gate to break away from the ramp all the while other pieces began to float around it as well. None the wiser the group looked toward the rift, when all of a sudden the sky had turned a strange purple hue. Daxter looked around in awe. "Wow, would you look at that." His comments seemed to bring everyone back from their worried gazes. Sharing a glance Jak and Keira looked back towards the now ominous looking gate.

 

Fear coursed through them as a deep, snarling voice filled the air. "Finally! The last Rift Gate has been opened!" All of a sudden a mass of strange winged insects flew out of the Rift Gate. Daxter cried out in a panicked tone. "Aaaaargh! What are those things?!"

 

The grotesque creatures made their way towards the village below. As the four occupants in the rider began to panic, a monstrous roar filled the air. Looking at the rift, a large creature emerged, and immediately began screaming at Jak. "You cannot hide from me boy!" the group only look back in fear.

 

After what seemed to be a lifetime Jak pulled himself from his panic state and pressed the heart of mar gem, catapulting them towards the monster and the rift. Task the shot passes the snarling beast nothing could prepare them for what was waiting on the other side.

 

The sound of chaos filled the air above Haven City as a violent purple colored swirl vortex ripped open from the once cleared skies. Fire erupted in streaks and came hurling from the vortex, several screams could be heard from above and the citizens began to scatter as three of the four streaks came inbound towards the city. Mass panicked ensured and they prayed the Krimzon Guard would protect them from the mysterious attack. Jak would not make it out unscathed, but neither would any of them. Not many noticed as the lone streaking inferno made its impact somewhere in Haven Forest. And here is where our real story begins.

 

Small fires began forming as burning metal crashed around and ignited small patches of dried grass in Haven Forest. Keira plummeted towards the forest below at a frightening speed. At this point all she could hear was her own screams, her father's voice had died out a few seconds after a what could only be described as a lighting blast, had exploded the Rift Rider. With her eyes tightly shut she couldn't see the ground quickly coming into view. Unfortunately she opened her eyes just in time to see the ground below as she finally impacted all the while screaming. A sickening crack could be heard as she fell unconscious.

 

Surrounding her body were the melted and burnt remnants of the Rift Rider. As the hours ticked by the day began to turn to night. The sky was bright with twinkling stars and the gentle sounds of rustling leaves could be heard. Keira stirred from her involuntary sleep. She found herself laying on the ground when her larger cat shaped eyes opened and she found herself surrounded by burnt patches of grass around her. It was also littered with large pieces of charred broken metal.

 

Trying to lift herself up proved to be the worst thing she could had done. Agonizing pain erupted from her spine, as a series of violent jolts echoed throughout her whole body. Her thoughts swirled was she tried to move. The only thing she could think of was how to make the pain go away. Trying to flex her right hand proved pointless as she could no longer feel it. The whole thing was either badly bruised or broken entirely.

 

She gasped as another tremor of pain passed through her small form trying with all her might she found she couldn't escape the pain. Seeing as she wouldn't be able to get up anytime soon she rapidly lowered her body back to the ground. A deep sense of dread began to fill her as upon discovering that she couldn't remember where she was or how she got there. Trying to get a better vantage point from where she was laying wasn't effective either, she didn't recognize the landscape or the general area she was currently stuck in.

 

Looking towards the sky she closed her eyes as tears rolled down her face. The stars tonight would hold no assurance, nor safety for the scared girl and she tried in vain to sleep. With the constant throbbing coursing and pulsating within. The forest was eerily silent as if her every intrusion had caused the unnatural stillness. With only the sound of silence Keira let her eyes wonder across the sky as she finally feel into a restless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> OK everyone I know this is short, but I do my writing on my phone so my fingers get tired. um I'm looking for some feedback and hopefully I can get the next chapter out within a week. So see you then.


End file.
